1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamination fixture for use prior to firing multilayered ceramic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, multilayered ceramic materials are laminated between a pressing die formed from a pair of superimposed parallel die plates. The plates are received within a press and pressure is applied to bond the ceramic materials. The throughput of such a system is limited.
It is therefore believed advantageous to provide a fixture arrangement whereby the lamination throughput of multilayered ceramic materials may be increased.